Psyduck Evolves
by Zapdos Articuno
Summary: Ever wonder if this plucky duck will ever evolve, well let's see what take's this dumb duck to evolve


Psyduck Evolves?

Authors :zapods and articuno

Misty, Ash, and Brock were still walking on their journey.  
They saw a trainer walking up to them and challenge Misty to a pokemon battle. Ok, let's make it one on one battle. The trainer calledout Mankey. Misty was going to call out Staryu, but Psyduck came out instead.

"Psyduck!" I didn't call you. Oh, go and battle Mankey. "Psy?" Psyduck walked up to Mankey. Mankey jumped up and landed on Psyduck's head.  
Mankey poundedhis fisthard onto Psyduck's head.

"Psy-y-yyyyyy!" Psyduck called. as one would expect,  
Psyduck, Misty's accidentally caught pokemon, was battling a trainer.

"Come on Psyduck, use your strongest attack! Disable, now!" Misty yelled

"Psy?" Psyduck said. He couldn't remember what his real power was. So he just stood their, looking at his master.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON!" Misty yelled. "OH all right, use your tail whip attack and get this over with."

"Psyduck!" it answered. It started to wiggling it's butt along with it's tail as it walked backwards towards Mankey. Psyduck tried to hit it, but the Mankey grabbed him first and threw him on the ground. "PSY!" Psyduckshouted in dispair.

"Ha some pokemon that is," laughed the trainer. It looks like this fight is almost over!"

Ash, looking on, shouted to Misty, I think it's headache is bad enough now!"

"you're right," she said. "Psyduck show it your real power!"

Suddenly, a new set of knowledge overflowed Psyduck's head.  
He remembered the incredible psychic powers he really was capeable of. with that, he began emitting confuse rays from his head.

"Man-key?" The other pokemon said in confusion. It began spontaniously hurting itself until, finally, it fainted in exhaustion."

"I've gotta hand it to you, that's one strong Psyduck!" the trainer told Misty while handing her some money.

"Thank you, she said politely. "good luck with your Mankey!"  
she called as he walked away.

Misty started chatting with Ash when Brock called to her,  
"Hey, take a look at Psyduck!"

Misty looked. Psyduck was glowing white. "ALL RIGHT!" she exclaimed. "It's starting to evolve!" Suddenly, though, the glowing stopped. Psyduck was back to normal.

"Psyduck!" Misty shouted. "why can't you ever do anything right? You never use your best attacks, you make a fool out of me, and now you won't evolve! what is wrong with you?"

"Misty, you know that you can't force a pokemon to evolve until it's ready," Brock said carefully.

"I know, but i really wanted it to-" Misty began. But she was unable to finish as the tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Brock said to her comforting her. Ash continued looking at Psyduck in sympathy. He felt bad for both Misty and Psyduck. It seemed like a no win situation.

Meanwhile, Psyduck was thinking. All he'd ever wanted was for Misty, his trainer, to accept him. He really tried his hardest,  
he really did. it wasn't his fault that he kept getting headaches. Yet unless he was able to remember his harest attack, Misty yelled and screamed at him. Psyduck began silently crying. He realized that he needed to evolve. He began turning white, yet again.

Ash, who continued watching Psyduck the entire time,  
tapped Misty on the shoulder. "Misty-"

"Don't bother me i'm busy crying," she muttered.

"Misty- You have to look!" he cried to her.

Misty looked up. She saw herself staring at what was now a Golduck. "Golduck," it said proudly.

Misty's tears stopped immediately. "I'm so proud of you Psyduck-  
I mean Golduck," she said giving him a hug.

"Congratulations, Misty," Brock said. "You can see now that Psy- Golduck lover and trusts you. Your feelings meant so much to him that he evolved for you."

"Oh, Golduck, I'll never yell at you again!" misty cried

"Gol Gol Golduck" It said, happy for the first time in his life. it had turned out that evolving was the best thing that had happened to him. He had gained the love and respect of his trainer. Golduck was sleeker and had more power.  
and best of all, he no longer had a headache.

Just for evolving for Misty. It showed her his powerful attack.  
"Hyper Beam" He made a huge rock shatter and blew up. "now that your headache is gone. you'll sure to obey me now" misty said with tear in her eyes. "Now, you got one great water pokemon on your team Misty" Said Ash.

THE END

this story was original created by articuno but he has flown and so zapdos is continuing the other legendary birds work so unitl next time this is zapdos and articuno signing off


End file.
